The Princess of Dahara
by Izora Calla Rahl
Summary: This is a story of a girl who the Keeper falls in love with. but she is more then just a love interest to him. Sorry I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This will take place in season two after Darken Rahl gets into Walter's body and Richard forces Rahl to go on a brotherly road trip.**

**(Kahlan's POV)**

As Zedd, Cara and I travel through the forest we see a girl running toward us. She runs into Cara and she tries to get away but then says "Cara? Is that you?"

"Izora what are you doing out in these woods?" Cara asks.

"It's kind of a long story. But… Wait a minute is that the Seekers Confessor and Wizard?" The girl asks "Where is the Seeker?"

The girl, Izora, Has long raven black hair that goes to the middle of her back in soft curls. It is a little tangled. Her irises are liquid gold. She has pale skin that is almost transparent. She is lean and looks about 5'6.

"Cara who is she?" I ask Cara.

"Kahlan, Zedd I would like you to meet Princess Izora Calla Rahl. Daughter of Katarina and Darken Rahl." Cara says to us.

I look at Zedd and he looks at her in surprise and then at me.

Izora smiles a kind, loving, smile and says "It's very nice to meet you First Wizard," she looks at Zedd "Mother Confessor it is very nice to be in your presence."

**(Richard's POV)**

"We need to get you to Zedd now." Rahl's slash in his arm has gotten worse. If Zedd doesn't heal him soon, he'll die and be sent back to the Keeper.

Once we find the campsite we found Zedd and with a lot of convincing he healed Rahl.

I then ask "Zedd where's Kahlan and Cara?"

He looks at Rahl and says "Well they went to go collect firewood with… Oh there they are." He looks behind us and I turn around.

I see there is a girl with them. She has long raven black hair and liquid gold eyes with very pale skin. She looks a little like Darken Rahl.

Rahl looks at the girl and for the first time since I have been with him, he looks relived to see her. She looks at him and her eyes widen in fear and relief as well.

She drops her wood that she had in her arms and says "F-f-father." Before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Izora's POV)**

As Cara, Kahlan and I go get firewood, Kahlan asks "So you're Darken Rahl's daughter. How does it feel to be his daughter?"

I could tell that it is kind of awkward for her to talk to the daughter of the tyrant she helped kill.

I then say "Kahlan it is fine if you feel awkward talking to me. I know that you helped Richard kill my father and, I know this is a horrible thing to for a daughter to say about a father, but I am glad he is dead." Cara and Kahlan both stare at me and I say "I know what he did and I don't like it. But I do like one of the reasons he did it for.

"He did become a baneling for power, but he also did it to protect me. After my mother was killed by rebels, he wanted to make sure that same thing never happened to me. So he became a monster."

I pause and then say "We were never really close. Cara was the Mord-Sith that was assigned to watch over me. My father was never really around for me. After my powers started showing he sent me to his sorcerers to help me learn to control my powers.

"I got upset once and burned a room in the Peoples Palace. I got in a fight with him and suddenly the fire started." I laugh at the memory "It was really funny to see my father's face."

Both Cara and Kahlan laugh at this and Cara says "She got me and her into a lot of trouble too."

We all laugh and once we get back to the campsite I see Richard my Uncle and, no it-it couldn't be. He's supposed to be dead.

They both turn around and he looks at me I say "F-f-father." I then see black.

_I wake up to the sound of war and look around. I am in a big bed but it is not mine. I look out of my window and look down seeing a dark pit and I look up and see a bright light._

_ I have a feeling of who it is, but I still get my robe on and start to head down the stairs. _

_ Once I get to the throne room, it is pitch black in there. I hear footsteps behind me and a young male around 20 steps out of the darkness._

_ I still can't see him clearly, but he says "Izora, it has been so long my dear."_

_ I then see tons of souls come out a grab me. I see green fire all around the throne room and all the souls keep saying "Izora! Izora! Izora!"_

_ I clench my ears and scream._

_"Izora wake up darling."_ I hear a voice say. I wake up and see the faces of my father, Cara, Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd.

I sit up and immediately lay back down. I put a hand to my forehead and say "What happened?"

My father says "You fainted Izora. And you were screaming. What happened?" I can hear true concern in his voice.

"It was just a nightmare." I steal a look at everyone before getting up and saying "Sorry."

As everybody just looks at me with a weird look and nods. They go about other business. The only one who is still by me is my father.

He asks "Why aren't you safe at the People's Palace Izora?"

"Well it's kind of a long story." I say

**-Flashback-**

**(Izora's POV)**

As my father leaves to go get to Seeker and stop him, he told his most trusted Dragon Core and Mord-Sith to watch over me.

For the first day I go about my normal business. I get up get dressed and eat breakfast. I then go on to my studies. Which are _'History of Dahara'_, _'The Wizard's of our Kingdom'_, _'The Keeper, Creator and the Esper Queen' _and of course ruling and magick.

I patiently wait for my father to get home. But I hope he does not kill the Seeker.

I go to bed and wake up the next day. I ask Lucia, a Mord-Sith if my father has returned yet. She says no.

I do my day stuff again, but start to worry. On the third day we got word that my father was killed. Even though I did not get along with him, I still cried. I ended crying myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up I got ready slower than usual. While I was eating breakfast the Mord-Sith and Dragon Core rushed in and the leader of the Dragon Core said "Princess Izora we have to hide you now."

"General, why? What has happened?" I ask him.

"The rebels have come to take the palace and kill anyone who is in it." He said. They take me to my father's private study and the rebels come in.

The rebels kill all of the Mord-Sith and Dragon Core members. The come up to me and say "Who are you? Are you a slave or a concubine?"

Before I can answer one of them says "She is not a slave or concubine. She is Rahl's daughter. Princess Izora Calla Rahl."

They run me out of the castle and I hide. I went to a trusted Daharan family and they gave me peasant clothes and a place to stay for a few days.

**-End Flashback-**

"I then tried to help some of the resistant groups, but Shota always came and told them who I was. They ran me out and I went to others and the same thing happened to the others as well." I say to him.

My father says "I am so sorry that that happened to you my dear." He hugs me and I hug him back.

Zedd says "The evil she-witch. Do you know why she did that to you?" He asks me.

I shake my head and my father says "If she doesn't want to answer your questions then she won't." I start to feel tears streaming down my face.

"How are you not dead?" I ask. My voice breaking as I ask him.

"Do you remember Walter?" I nod and he says "I am inside his body and he is in another." I nod in understanding.

We eat and I ask "Is there a waterfall or river somewhere close?"

Kahlan says "Over there. A couple miles east."

She points in the direction and I start to go and my Cara says "Do you need someone to keep watch?" I can hear concern in her voice.

"No it is fine Cara. I won't be long." I say.

Once I go over there. I wash up and on my way back I hear someone come up behind me.

I twirl around and back the person up into a tree.

**A.N. Oh boy. What now, Izora told her father what happened and she found someone. What will happen? Who is the stranger?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Izora's POV)**

I back the stranger into the nearest tree and they say "Wow. Sorry to scare you." I can tell that he is a guy. I use my magick to make a fireball so I can see him better.

He is taller than me, with medium brown hair that hangs a little bellow his ears and sweeps across his forehead with beautiful emerald green eyes that almost look like green fire.

He has pale skin which gleams in the moonlight. He is wearing black trousers with green tunic and a black jacket with black shoes.

I back away and say "It is okay."

"So you are a magick user." I nod and he says "That is interesting."

I feel my cheeks get warm and I say "My name is Izora."

"Nice to meet you Izora, my name is Braeden." **(A.N. Braeden means Dark Valley in Irish.)**

We stay silent for a moment and he says "Where is your travel companion Izora?"

"Do you not think I could handle myself?" I ask.

He smirks and says "Well you are a girl after all."

"Oh so because I am a girl I cannot handle myself. I do have powers after all. I could probably beat you if I tried." I say back to him.

He smirks and says "That may be, but what about the baneling's? And what about The Keeper? I don't really think you could beat The Keeper even if you tried." He says as he looks at me up and down.

I laugh and say "I guess you're right. But The Keeper needs to be stopped and the Seeker will close the rift. Besides The Keeper is a coward."

Braeden flinches a little and says "Why do you think he is a coward?"

"Because he is using others to kill for him, he isn't fighting his own battles. That is what you call a coward." I say.

He just nods and says "But really where are your companions?"

I laugh and say "I am on my way there now. Would you like to come with?" I ask.

He says "I would love to Izora."

"Um Braeden, please don't freak out when I tell you this." I say. He nods and I say "My father is Darken Rahl."

His eyes widen then he smirks. He says "Well, I will have to say that that was unexpected, but I do see some resemblance. Didn't he die?"

"Um… Yeah he did. And he was killed by my Uncle. This family is sort of dysfunctional. I mean he practically sold his soul to The Keeper, for power." I say.

"Did? Is he alive or something?" He asks.

I don't know what to say. I mean if he is going to be staying with us for awhile, I should at least spare him the heart attack of seeing the greatest Tyrant alive is… well… alive.

I say "Well that's the thing; he had this double made so that if someone or something were to try and kill him, his stand in would stand in. But I am guessing is that he had some people use very dark magick to get his spirit in the stand ins body."

I look at the look on his face and I say "I know, I know it sounds confusing, trust me it was confusing for me too. But yeah that happened. So if you still want to, you know, come and travel with us, you could."

"Us? So is it just your father that you are traveling with?" He asks.

I say "Well I am traveling with my Uncle, my father and some friends."

He nods and we walk there in silence. Once we get there Cara says without looking up "There you are Izora, I was beginning to think you got lost…" She looks up and takes out her agiel's and says to Braeden "Who are you?"

Then Richard, Zedd, Kahlan and my father all get in fighting positions. Well this is awkward.

I look at Braeden and he is looking at all of them, I say "Okay really? This is Braeden, Braeden this is Kahlan, Cara, Zedd, Richard, and my father Darken Rahl." I say pointing to them.

Braeden says "Hello there. My name is Braeden."

They all look from me to him and Kahlan says "Izora, can you please come over here. Please excuse us Braeden."

I go over there and Kahlan says "Who is he?"

I say "I already told you his name is Braeden, and we ran into each other in the woods on my way back. I was going to blast him with fire, because I thought he was a baneling, but he isn't. And so we started talking. He isn't a threat. I didn't sense any danger in him. So I told him and I didn't think it was bad."

Richard says "Yes but, what if he is a baneling. I mean he could have already killed for the day and is bound to kill one of us, especially since there is a bounty on mine, Kahlan, and Darken Rahl's souls."

I say "I know I know, but hey if he shows signs of being a baneling, then you can kill him."

Father says "Why do what him along Izora?"

I feel my cheeks getting warm and say "I don't know. I just thought that maybe he could help us on the quest."

They all look at me and Kahlan and Richard smile and Zedd gives me a knowing look, Cara gives me a 'are you serious' look, and my father gives me a look that basically says he is upset.

They all agree and my father pulls Braeden aside and talks to him. Braeden looks nervous and my father looks smug. I think _Great the first guy who I am actually interested in is now scared because of my father._

After a while and the tension somewhat leaving, we all go to sleep with cara taking the first watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **

** Hello Readers! Thank you for following my story so far. I am going to write a new story. Basically it is a better version of "The Princess of Dahara". So don't worry. I am going to keep this one up, but put up another one as well.**

**Thanks to all.**

**Izora Calla Rahl. **


End file.
